1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of memory circuitry. More particularly, this invention relates to memory circuitry using write assist boost to facilitate write operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide memory circuitry including write driver circuitry for generating a write signal used to perform a write operation to a selected column of bit cells within an array of bit cells. The column to be written is selected using a column select transistor controlled by a column select signal. The array of bits cells may be supplied with power via power supply rails at a ground level (Vss) and a higher Vddc level. In order to facilitate write operations, the write signal may be driven to a voltage level below the ground level during the write operation so as to discharge the appropriate bit line running through the array more rapidly and to a lower voltage level.